In modern developed areas, automobiles have been widely used as a convenient transportation device. Due to the fact that the automobile consumes foil fuel and generates toxicant exhausts, the foil fuel engine automobiles have been partly replaced by electrically driven vehicles to reduce the air pollution. Some of the electrical vehicles are developed mainly for the old and/or the disabled to help them move in short distance and such an electric vehicle is basically designed with a light weight and moving with a low speed.
Since such an electric vehicle is designed for short distance and low speed, it is preferable that the electric vehicle to be easily carried to different locations when desired. For such a purpose, it is preferable the vehicle is comprised of detachable parts so as to facilitate disassembly thereof. Electric carts with multiple segment chassis structure are available in the market. The chassis segments are connected together by means of "insertion" of a portion of one segment into corresponding bore on the next chassis segment. This causes a misalignment or relative shifting problem when the chassis segments are re-assembled after being disassembled.
A related prior art of the multiple segment chassis electric cart is disclosed in Taiwan patent publication No. 176352. The present invention is made to provide a further improvement over the Taiwanese patent.